lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse Bird (Legacy)
"In chaotic cries of fear, somebody shouted. "It's the monster! Big terrible monster lives in the dark, black forest!'" - Tale of the Black Forest Apocalypse Bird is a monster Abnormality, which only appears when Punishing Bird, Judgement Bird and Big Bird are merged together by entering the 'Entrance to the Black Forest'. The monster possesses a body, wrapped with bandages, with the revealed head of Judgement Bird at the top of it, and the mouth of Punishing Bird in front the body. It has big talons covered in bandages, as well coming from the top of the body, and big black wings with the several yellow eyes of Big Bird on it, coming from the back. Unlike other breaching Abnormalities, this one can't be suppressed and can only be defeated by destroying the 'eggs' around the facility. Instead of showing a suppression menu when clicking on it, it show its encyclopedia. Ability Its ability is "The Monster in the Black Forest", which is triggered when Punishing Bird, Judgement Bird and Big Bird are breaching at the same time. If Judgement Bird and Big Bird are breaching, Punishing Bird will breach immediately. When the condition is met, the event will start with a picture, beginning to tell the tale of The Black Forest. After that, a black portal, named the 'Entrance to the Black Forest' will appear in a random main room of a department. All the three birds will start to go towards the portal, ignoring their usual behavior, they will become immune to damage and cannot be stopped or stunned. The portal deals constant minor psychological damage to the employees in the same room, and even that the portal can be suppressed, there's no way to destroy it. When one of the birds reach the portal, a picture will appear, depending of which one of them reached the portal at the time, telling a part of their initial role in the story. The portal will change after each scene. When all the birds entered to the portal, another picture will appear, showing the 'monster' and after that, with a roar, Apocalypse Bird will be summoned. The whole facility's lights will shut down, and until one of the eggs is destroyed, Apocalypse Bird will drop periodically all the Abnormalities' moods in the facility. From this point, the player cannot pause or speed up the time and neither enter to the help manual or menu. Apocalypse Bird can only teleport to the main department rooms and possess a variety of powerful attacks. It can deal strong physical damage to the employees and abnormalities in front itself, with its talons, shaking the screen when hitting the floor. It can charge a yellow orb, to attract random employees in the facility to itself, and it can open its wings and charge yellow beams on its eyes to shoot them to nearby employees, both abilities related to Big Bird. It can use a golden balance, to mark random employees in the facility, to hang them immediately to kill them, the ability of Judgement Bird. Finally, it can also open the big red mouth in front its body to deal drastic physical damage to the entities in front it, ability of Punishing Bird. The Abnormality can't be suppressed and neither be damaged. The only way to defeat it is by destroying 3 'eggs' around the facility, which will spawn in random main department rooms when Apocalypse Bird is summoned. The 3 eggs are named 'Small Beak', looking like a red egg with a big mouth of Punishing Bird; 'Long Arm', taking the form of an egg covered in bandages like Judgement Bird; and 'Big Eyes', a black egg covered on yellow eyes of Big Bird. Destroying one of the eggs will make appear a picture of the respective bird being defeated and removing part of the abilities of Apocalypse Bird, making it weaker. * Destroying 'Small Beak' will block the ability of Punishing Bird of the monster. * Destroying 'Long Arm' will unlock the game speed and pause functions, also by removing the ability of Judgement Bird of the monster. * Destroying 'Big Eyes' will turn the lights of the facility back on and limiting the use of Big Bird's ability of the monster. When all the eggs are destroyed, the last scene of the tale will appear, and after that, Apocalypse Bird will fall, defeated. All the birds will return to their containment rooms. The same event can't occur twice in the same day. Additionally, all the agents who survived the event will receive a special trait, called 'The One who', giving black wings with eyes at the back of the agent, the same as Apocalypse Bird. Origin Apocalypse Bird is the fusion of the powers of Big Bird, Judgement Bird and Punishing Bird, in an attempt to protect the Black Forest from monsters, thinking that the forest was too big for them to protect, but that nobody else can protect it like them. When Apocalypse Bird appeared, darkness fell on the forest, causing chaos across it, with all the creatures of the forest escaping them. Apocalypse Bird ended alone in the Black Forest which it tried to protect, without sun or moon. The prophecy has been completed. The tale of the Black Forest can be found in its Encyclopedia Entries. Caretaking Apocalypse Bird, since it can't be contained, doesn't show any preferences for any work, doesn't produce any energy, and doesn't possess a mood bar. Apocalypse Bird has entries, but are locked and can't be unlocked in any way. * "???" * "???" * "???" * "???" Encyclopedia Entries * "A bird that is known to come when the world is filled with sins. Many employees fear the advent of this bird. If we want to talk about this bird, we must tell the story of the black forest first. We must not forget that forest once so beautiful and peaceful. And apocalypse shall come after that." * " A long time ago, in a warm and dense forest lived three happy birds. The birds had no names, but creatures in the forest called them Big Bird, Long Bird, and Little Bird. Everyone lived freely and happily together in the forest in peace. The birds wanted the forest to be safe more than anyone, so creatures from the outside can come and visit to have fun. It was a warm and sunny afternoon when a stranger visited the peaceful forest. He was a traveler, pioneer, and prophet, but at the same time, he was nothing. He wanted to come into the forest, but the birds didn't let him because they found him suspicious. The stranger, angered, told the birds as he left. "Tragedies will come to this forest soon. It will be tainted with sins and evil, and fights will never stop. Tragedies will stop once a terrible monster devours everything. The sun and moon will shine upon you no longer; the forest will never go back to what it was before." The birds became worried because of this prophecy. What if fights never stop, and a terrible monster devours everything as he said? The birds decided to become sentinels of the forest. They loved this forest, so they wanted to protect the creatures living in it and keep the peace. Big Bird, with his many eyes, watched over the forest to seek trespassers. Big Bird's eyes can see very far, and things we can't see. Then somebody said, "But what should we do if the monster comes in a night when everyone's asleep?". Big Bird became worried, so he burned all of his feather to make an everlasting lantern. Now, creatures in the forest were under Big Bird's watch day and night. Long Bird weighed the sins of creatures that enter the forest to keep peace. Long Bird's scales could measure every sins, and were fair and just. Then somebody said, "But what should we do if the scales don't tip to any direction?". Long Bird became worried, so he made scales that tip to only one direction so he can get the result under any situation. Little Bird decided to punish bad creatures with his beak. Then somebody said, "But your beak is so small, no one would find it painful!". Little Bird became worried, so he split his mouth to make it big enough to devour any creature in one bite. No one wanted visit the forest anymore. Bad rumors about the forest started spreading outside. "Whoever enters that forest ends up in a terrible situation!" "No creature is free because Big Bird is watching them all the time." "Long Bird's scales are not fair at all." "Little Bird's punishment is so scary." The birds were angry. Why would they spread rumors like that when they were working hard to protect the forest? Fewer and fewer visitors came to the forest, creatures were complaining, fights broke out daily, and the birds worked even harder to make the forest peaceful again. "This forest is too big and wide to protect with only three of us." "But there is no creature who can protect this forest but us." "If we can merge our strength together, we might become stronger." The day when Big Bird's eyes that can see hundreds of kilometers away, Long Bird who can judge any sin, and Little Bird's mouth that can devour everything merged together, darkness fell upon the forest. Creatures screamed in fear at the sight of the bird, the forest fell into chaos soon. In chaotic cries of fear, somebody shouted. "It's the monster! Big terrible monster lives in the dark, black forest!" Monster? Three birds, now as one, looked around to find the monster but couldn't find it. The bird started looking for the monster, wandering the forest. It's dangerous if the monster is in the forest. But there was nothing. There were no creatures, no sun and moon, and no monster. All that is left is just a bird, and the black forest. Only cold, dark night continued from then. Rumors say, there is a terrible monster in the black forest where no one lives....." * " Every single light in the facility went crazy. They kept going on and off. I couldn't even use a lighter. Then, warm light shone through. It looked like waning twilight, or rising morning sun. But as we all know, sunlight can't come into the facility. We silently gazed at the light. A sudden darkness and weird gleam of light were enough reasons to be frightened. It was scarier than any gory scene we saw here. It was a fear of unknown itself......(omitted) ..Something was coming from afar. Incandescent lights like stars in the space, were walking towards us. They looked like Big Bird's eyes, but it was not him. I heard those long arms scratching the floor. Someone whispered, "There's someone who couldn't run away." There was an employee, kneeling on the floor, as if he couldn't sense the thing approaching from behind him. He couldn't scream. He was just meaninglessly struggling to move his legs. There was no heroic act of another employee standing against the monster, or even a scream that tells him to watch out. Everyone were just looking at him, expecting the terrible thing that was about to happen. Every step sent tremor to the whole facility. The monster was walking at a very slow pace, but it seemed so fast. It devoured the employee in one bite and that moment, everyone started screaming in chaos. I succeed in numerous suppressions, but that day, for the first time, I regret ever joining the company. I was sure that I won't get out of here alive. This helplessness overwhelmed me, I couldn't even think about suppressing the monster. I think I'm the only one who is intact enough to write, among the survivors. The company will never tell new employees about the presence of that monster. But I want to warn them. That's why I'm writing this." Trivia * Apocalypse Bird is the first Abnormality that only appears for a specific event and is the fusion of other Abnormalities. * Apocalypse Bird's portrait becomes unlocked after its second summoning. Because it can't be contained, no Observation Levels can be unlocked for it. * In the encyclopedia entries, in the Testimony of a survivor, is said that Apocalypse Bird was walking towards them, but Apocalypse Bird in-game can't walk, it teleports instead. Gallery The Black Forest Beginning.png|The first scene, when the event starts The Black Forest Little Bird.png|When Punishing Bird reach the portal The Black Forest Long Bird.png|When Judgement Bird reach the portal The Black Forest Big Bird.png|When Big Bird reach the portal The Black Forest Monster.png|When all the birds reached the portal The Black Forest Long Bird Defeated.png|When 'Long Arm' has been destroyed The Black Forest Big Bird Defeated.png|When 'Big Eyes' has been destroyed The Black Forest Little Bird Defeated.png|When 'Small Beak' has been destroyed The Black Forest Ending.png|When all the eggs has been destroyed Entrance to the Black Forest 1.png|'Entrance to the Black Forest' Entrance to the Black Forest 2.png|After 1 bird entered Entrance to the Black Forest 3.png|After 2 birds entered Small Beak.png|'Small Beak' Long Arm.png|'Long Arm' Big Eyes.png|'Big Eyes' Apocalypse Bird Charging.png|Apocalypse Bird marking employees with Big Bird's ability Apocalypse Bird Marked Employee.png|An employee under Apocalypse Bird's mark Apocalypse Bird Eyes.png|Apocalypse Bird charging beams on its eyes Apocalypse Bird Teleporting.png|Apocalypse Bird about to teleport Apocalypse Bird Defeated.png|Defeated Apocalypse Bird Trait.png|"The One Who" Trait Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Legacy Category:Animal Category:Original